20 Mensajes de Odio y un Audio Equivocado
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Alguien tiene que ser el maduro en esa relación. Obviamente Kagura no lo es.


**Universo:** _3-Z (m_ _ás o menos; no necesariamente)._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

 **Nota adicional:** _Kagura es una estudiante transferida en el universo 3-Z; por esto (e incluso en el universo normal), ella habla mal (aru) y confunde frases. Como no puedo poner a Kagura escribiendo_ _'aru' porque se ve incómodo, las faltas de ortografía resaltadas con cursivas son_ _adrede_ _. (Si alguien ha visto Nisekoi notar_ _á que a Chitoge le era difícil tomar apuntes de japonés y lo mismo con Li Syaoran de Card Captor Sakura)._

* * *

 **20 MENSAJES DE ODIO Y UN AUDIO EQUIVOCADO**

[Oneshot]

 **1\. Kagura. V** **ía bola de papel con puntería perfecta a la cabeza de Sougo.**

No quiero que _vuelbas_ a acercarte a mí. No quiero que _vuelbas_ a respirar mi mismo oxígeno. En realidad me gustaría que no respiraras en absoluto.

 _Muere te_ ya.

 **2\. Sougo. V** **ía bola de papel con puntería perfecta a los anteojos de Kagura.**

¿Estás es tus días, China? Son las malditas siete de la mañana. Ni siquiera te he dirigido la palabra en los cinco minutos que llevo en la escuela. ¿De dónde ha venido eso de que no te hable?

PD: Nadie quiere hablarle a una cerda como tú de cualquier forma.

 **3\. Kagura. V** **ía** _ **post it**_ **estampado en la frente de su rival jurado.**

La jefa me preguntó anoche si estamos saliendo. No pude pegarle sólo porque era ella. Si alguien más piensa que estamos saliendo mi vida terminará arruinada y jamás me voy a _cazar_. Tendré el estigma de tu presencia hasta el día de mi muerte.

PD: No _vuelbas_ a hablarme. Hablo en serio.

 **4\. Sougo. V** **ía rayón sobre los apuntes de la clase del día de la estudiante transferida que odia no tan secretamente.**

ERES DEMASIADO FEA Y BESTIA PARA QUE ALGUIEN QUIERA CASARSE CONTIGO. Deberías estar agradecida de que alguien como yo te hable.

 **5\. Conversaci** **ón entre Sougo y Kagura vía mensajes de Whatsapp (Okita ha obligado a Yamazaki a conseguir el número de Kagura).**

"China de mierda, ¿por qué te saltaste la clase? Ahora por tu culpa seremos pareja para el trabajo de literatura".

"Dije que no me hablaras, apestoso sádico. Y tú también te saltaste la clase, no tienes _izquierdos_ para reclamarme nada. Si tú hubieras ido habrías podido _amansar_ a alguien para que fuera tu pareja en lugar de quedar solos los dos".

"Muy graciosa, China, pero no voy a comprometer mi calificación por tus dichosos 'izquierdos' y tus 'amanasas'. Tengo una hermana mayor a la que impresionar'".

"Yo tengo un hermano _maior_ al cual impresionar con mis ceros. ¿Qué te parece eso?".

"Me importan un pito tú y tu hermano mayor. Mañana en la biblioteca pública a las cinco de la tarde".

"Mañana es sábado. ¿ _Porque_ _quedr_ _ía_ verte yo un sábado, imbécil?".

"Porque yo no voy a hacer el trabajo solo. Así que vas a ir te guste o no".

"Oblígame".

"Tengo esa foto vergonzosa de tu cosplay de vómito en la fiesta de fin de curso del año pasado. ¿Quieres que haga copias y las reparta?".

"SI LLEGAS UN SÓLO _SECUNDO_ DESPUÉS DE LAS CINCO TE MATO. ¿ENTIENDES? TE MATO, SÁDICO DE MIERDA. NO PIENSO ESPERAR NI UN SÓLO MINUTO POR TU _FL_ _ÁSIDO_ TRASERO".

"Y BORRA MI MALDITO NÚMERO DE TU TELÉFONO".

 **6\. Kagura. V** **ía pedazo de papel de su libreta de literatura (sábado por la tarde en la biblioteca).**

Te dije que no me hablaras. Voy _enserio_ con eso. Hagamos la tarea y luego vivamos como si no existiera el otro.

 **7\. Sougo.** **Vía chat de Facebook (sábado por la noche).**

"¿De verdad quieres que no te hable? Ha sido un infierno hacer la maldita tarea contigo. Si hubiera querido trabajar con una muda hubiera elegido a Hijikata (para cortarle la lengua)".

 _Visto: 10:58pm._

"Todavía no terminamos la tarea, China. Así que arreglemos este asunto de una buena vez".

 _Visto: 11:00pm._

"Eres rápida para dejarme en visto pero no para contestar, ¿eh, China?".

 _Visto: 11:02pm._

"Para empezar, ¿has notado que no estamos hablando? Estamos escribiendo, así que esto no cuenta como romper tu promesa de mierda contigo misma sobre 'no hablar conmigo'" _._

"¿Qué me toca hacer, sádico?".

 **8\. Sougo. V** **ía SMS.**

Se ha cumplido una semana de tu infantil comportamiento de no hablarme. ¿Cuándo vas a parar?

 **9\. Kagura. V** **ía Whatsapp (no hay crédito en su celular e igual no lo gastaría en Okita).**

"No tengo saldo. ¿ _Porque_ enviaste un mensaje a la antigua? Eres como un _viego_ apestoso".

"Porque sabía que sólo de esa manera llamaría tu atención. Y tu ortografía es una mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?".

"Yo escribo como se me dé la gana. Zii meH ddaNn GanNazz SqriibO aSsii".

"Por fin demuestras que tu madre no tomó ácido fólico mientras estaba embarazada de ti. Estoy sorprendido de que hayas podido aparentar por tanto tiempo que eras más o menos normal".

"FUCK YOU!"

 _Bloquear contacto._

 **10.** **Sougo. V** **ía nota inofensiva dentro de la taquilla de Kagura cinco días después de eso.**

Está bien. Tú ganas. Me he rebajado lo suficiente estas últimas semanas que ya he quedado a tu nivel. No voy a volver a intentar hablar contigo y tú tampoco lo hagas. Es más, ni siquiera te conozco. ¿Quién eres?

 _ **10.1 Fragmentos de mensajes de diferentes compa** **ñeros de clase y amigos para Kagura:**_

 _Tae Shimura:¿Qué pasa, Kagura? Últimamente estás menos enérgica._

 _Isao Kondo: Chinita, como presidente de la clase estoy contento de que ya no estés rompiendo más el mobiliario pero ¿te pasa algo? Otae parece muy preocupada por ti de alguna forma. ¿Es culpa de Sougo? No parece que estén hablando mucho últimamente. ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Quieres que lo obligue a que se disculpe contigo (y podrías hablarle bien de mí a Otae a cambio)?_

 _Profesor Ginpachi: ¿Estás enferma? ¿Por qué no han estado tú y Souichiro destruyendo propiedad privada y mis tímpanos como siempre?_

 _Shinpachi Shimura: Kagura, deberías disculparte si te molesta que Okita haya comenzado a ignorarte. Esta vez sí que fue culpa tuya y no de él._

 _Katsura Kotaro: Líder, no he podido dejar de notar que últimamente siempre estás irritable y desanimada. ¿Te pasa algo? Elizabeth y yo estamos muy preocupados._

 _Toushiro Hijikata: Hey, estudiante transferida. Has algo con Sougo. Da más miedo cuando está tranquilo que cuando está intentando matarme o sacarme los ojos._

 _Imai Nobume: ¿Estás decaída porque no te he dado nunca de mis donas?_

 _Ayame Sarutobi: Tu mal de amores me está irritando, Kagura. Mírame a mí, el profesor Ginpachi sigue rechazándome pero no por eso me deprimo para preocupar a toda la gente a mi alrededor. Lo que deberías de hacer es poner todas tus energías y conquistar a ese niño sádico que tanto te gusta._

 _Tama: Señorita Kagura, ¿es cierto que no sabe cómo reconciliarse con su amigo? Sabe que siempre puede contar con mi ayuda._

 _ **10.2 Fragmentos de mensajes de personas cercanas a Okita Sougo.**_

 _Profesor Ginpachi: Menos diez puntos para ti si Kagura sigue comportándose de esa forma._

 _Toushiro Hijikata: Si te gusta la estudiante transferida ve y dícelo y deja de planear ataques terroristas en silencio (sé que es eso lo que estás haciendo)._

 _Kondo Isao: Sougo, ve y renconcíliate con la chinita o por tu culpa Otae seguirá rechazándome._

 _Yamazaki Sagaru: Eh… ¿puedes dejar de intentar romperme los brazos cuando ves a Kagura con alguien más?_

 **11.** **Kagura. V** **ía pedazo de papel cuidadosamente doblado.**

Losientoporignorarteahoradejadeignorarmetútambién

 **12\. Kagura. V** **ía muy arrugada bola de papel arrojada sin ninguna intención agresiva.**

Está bien: lo siento. NO VOY A VOLVERLO A REPETIR.

 **13\. Kagura. V** **ía mensaje escrito en la goma de borrar.**

QUEMA LA OTRA NOTA AHORA (yrespóndemeyasádico).

 **14\. Kagura. V** **ía cartel en clase de educación física.**

BASTARDO RESENTIDO.

 **15\. Kagura. V** **ía Whatsapp (lo ha desbloqueado).**

"Sádico".

 _(Veinte minutos despu_ _és.)_

"Sé que estás en línea".

 _(Cinco minutos despu_ _és.)_

"Contesta".

 _(Quince minutos despu_ _és.)_

"Me estás haciendo _enogar_ de verdad".

 _(Tres horas despu_ _és.)_

"Sé que no tienes ninguna clase de problema para leer los mensajes. El gorila me ha dicho que ha hablado _con tigo_ hace media _ora_ ".

 _(Tres minutos despu_ _és.)_

" _Osea_ que ni siquiera piensas leer mis mensajes".

"No vas siquiera a dejarme en visto para tu sádico placer".

"No voy a volver a mandarte nada jamás jamás, contesta ahora o calla para siempre".

 _(Ocho minutos despu_ _és.)_

"¿Vas a callar para siempre?".

 _(Un minuto despu_ _és.)_

"Pues bien. Como quieras".

"Adiós".

"Para".

"Siempre".

"Fin".

"Me voy en 3 _secundos_ ".

"3".

"2".

"1".

"…".

"VETE A LA MIERDA, SÁDICO APESTOSO".

 _(Seis minutos despu_ _és.)_

 _Nota de audio._

 _(Quince minutos despu_ _és.)_

 _Visto: 9:48pm._

 _ **15.1 Transcripci** **ón de la nota de audio de Kagura.**_

 _(Sonidos agónicos llenos de ira de Kagura)._

 _"Cállate, hermanita"._

 _(Sonidos de crujidos de colchón luego de la voz amenazante pero aparentemente inofensiva)._

 _"Intenta callarme, Kamui"._

 _"Mejor intenta hacer que ese novio tuyo te haga caso antes de que los mate a los dos por ser tan irritantes"._

 _(El sonido se interrumpe con ruidos de fondo periódicamente)_

 _"¿Ah? Ese bastardo no es mi novio-aru"._

 _"¿Entonces es tu novia? ¿O es que no se lo has pedido?"._

 _"¿A ti qué te importa?"._

 _"Pero te gusta. ¿Quieres que se lo pida yo para que así dejes de gritar todo el día por su culpa?"._

 _"¡Argh! Contigo no se puede. ¡Lárgate de mi habitación…! No me gusta ese bastardo sádico"._

 _"Tienes cara de estar mintiendo"._

 _"¡TENGO CARA DE QUERER MATARTE QUE ES DIFERENTE-ARU!"._

 _"Sí, te gusta"._

 _"¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTA Y QUE YO NO TENGO NOVIO…!"._

 _(Sonidos de ollas y sartenes cayendo al suelo desde la distancia que impiden escuchar apropiadamente la retahíla de insultos de Kagura)._

 _"Entre más lo niegues más evidente se hace, 'hermanita'"._

 _(Sonidos de alguien corriendo hacia el lugar)_

 _"¿Qué estás diciendo, Kamui? ¿Que Kagura tiene novio? ¿Quién es ese bastardo, Kagura? ¡Eres demasiado joven para hacer esto y aquello!"._

 _(Ruidos de alguien golpeando paredes)._

 _"¿Ves lo que has provocado, estúpido hermano? ¡Yo no he hecho ni eso ni aquello con él!"._

 _"¿Pero lo estás pensando?"._

 _"¿Quién es él, Kamui? ¿Quién es ese bastardo que quiere desflorar a mi hija?"._

 _"¡No digas desflorar, viejo calvo! ¿En qué mierdas estás pensando tú-aru?"._

 _"Se llama Okita Sougo. La vi escribiendo su nombre una vez"._

 _"¿Con que Okita Sougo? ¿Dónde vive? Hay un par de cosas que quiero enseñarle antes de que se atreva a poner siquiera un dedo a mi hija"._

 _"¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO, PAR DE IMBÉCILES!"._

 _"¿Entonces terminaron ya y por eso estás así?"._

 _"¡CÁLLATE, KAMUI!"._

 _"No importa si terminaron, voy a romperle los brazos a…o. Dime dónde vive aho…, Kag…"._

 _(Retahíla de insultos y otras frases ininteligibles hasta que el audio se corta abruptamente)._

 **16\. Sougo. V** **ía Whatsapp (luego de leer todo y escuchar la nota de audio).**

"¿Así que cuántas veces has escrito mi nombre en tus cuadernos, China?".

 _(Media hora despu_ _és.)_

"¿De qué estás hablando, sádico?".

"Espera, ¿qué es ese audio?".

"¿Ahora vas a usar el viejo truco de 'me equivoqué' después de tu 'creativa' forma de declararte?".

"¿Declararme?".

"Escúchate a ti misma si necesitas que te refresquen la memoria".

 _Visto: 10:25pm_

"DIME QUE NO ESCUCHASTE ESO, SÁDICO. DÍMELO Y PROMÉTEMELO Y OLVIDA QUE EXISTE ESA NOTA DE AUDIO EN ESTA CONVERSACIÓN. DÍMELO. DÍMELO O TE MATO O ME MATO O NOS MATO, PERO ALGUIEN MUERE. DÍMELO".

"Muy tarde, China. Ya sé que me amas tanto que hasta se lo has dicho a tu familia ya".

"YO NO TE _HAMO_ Y JAMÁS TE _HAMAR_ _É_ ".

"¿Qué con esas 'h'? Sé que sabes escribir tu palabra favorita perfectamente".

"¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA CÓMO ESCRIBO _HAMOR_? PORQUE YO NO TE _HAMO_. PRIMERO VOMITO, ¿EH? VOMITO".

"¿Cómo dijo tu ¿hermano?: 'entre más lo niegues más evidente lo haces'".

"MUÉRTE. Y NO VUELVAS A HABLARME. NADA DE ESTO PASÓ. JAMÁS TE VOLVERÉ A HABLAR COMO ME PEDISTE AQUELLA _VES_ _"_.

 _Bloquear contacto._

 **17\. Sougo. V** **ía SMS.**

¿Esta es la manera de tratar al chico que te gusta?*

 **18\. Kagura. V** **ía SMS.**

PÚDRETE. TÚ NO ME GUSTAS Y NO QUIERO GASTAR MI SALDO _CON TIGO_. TAMPOCO VOY A VOLVER A HABLARTE. DÉJAME EN _PAS_.

 **19\. Sougo. V** **ía SMS.**

Me gustas, China. Te lo digo porque alguien tiene que ser el maduro en esta relación y por lo visto tú no puedes serlo. Aunque grites a cada treinta segundos, hables raro, tu ortografía sea una mierda, seas enana y plana, tus calificaciones no suban de siete y tú sola comas más que una familia de diez… me gustas. Debo estar loco por eso, pero estoy siendo serio en este mensaje.

(Yo tampoco quiero gastar mi saldo contigo, bestia. ¿Sabes cuántos caracteres equivale todo lo que escribí y cuánto me van a cobrar por este mensaje kilométrico? Desbloquéame ya de Whatsapp).

 **20\. Kagura. V** **ía SMS.**

Tútambiénmegustas.

* * *

 **[FINAL]**

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **El 17 es un di** **álogo tomado de Lovely Complex porque Lovely Complex toda mi vida. Cualquier duda respecto a qu** **é mensaje estaba hablando quién pueden preguntar.**

 **Y no es que esté regresando al fandom con este oneshot, estoy haciendo escritura experimental y en Facebook quedamos que siempre sí la posteaba aquí, mi regreso a escribir como esclava sigue siendo hasta agosto, pero estoy practicando diferentes estilos y formas de escribir.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
